marlapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Skylarks: Indigo Trident
After several years during which Interstellar Skylarks reruns frequently outperformed everything they were put up against, a new series seemed inevitable. Expectations were high for “The Indigo Osiris” mini-series, which aired on 5 consecutive nights and re-launched the franchise in a distinctly 1970s direction. The new series embraced the decade’s love of mysticism, dance music and Egyptology with a new ship (the titular Indigo Starling, later retconned as the ISS Kestrel) and a new crew (including singing sensation Lorelai Bruderlin as Junior Midshipwoman Laxmi Aurora and teen heartthrob Daytona as CHRRRRKRRKKKRK). Notably absent from the series entire run was an explanation for what the "trident" in the title referred to. Summary "Beyond the 9 realms of human understanding. Beyond the celestial gates of love and madness. They that venture skyward. Those that never falter. These are the chronicles of the ISS Indigo Starling." Cast Starring * Olaf Aalto as Commodore Gunner Swerge (Season 1) * Quincy O'Neill as Commodore Dara Quinn (Seasons 2-3) Also starring * Sir Finchley Abbigail as XO Hephaestus M Smyth * Lorelai Bruderlin as Junior Midshipwoman Laxmi Arora (Promoted to Apprentice Midshipwoman in Season 3) * International Dynamics Bolo-7 as MARLA In addition, the following regulars were listed in the end credits as co-stars: * Daytona as CHRRRRKRRKKKRK * Billy Braxton as Prince CLRRRRK CLRK * Todd Wierzbowski as Psychic Officer Bruce Suzerain * Peanut as Gleeper (Season 1) * Skipper as Gleeper (Season 2) * Hopalong as Gleeper (Season 2) * Barbeque as Gleeper (Season 3) Production crew * MISSING – Creator, Writer, Producer, Executive Producer * Nesbot Yarrow – Writer, Producer, Director * Elmwood Ravenscroft – Writer, Producer Episode list Season 1 Season 2 Problems with the format were evident going into the second season, and the premier “A Velvet Tabernacle” was the lowest rated to date (n distinction it would hold for nearly three decades). Derided by fans as “The Lost Season”, nonetheless several important elements of the Skylarks universe were introduced that year. “Mantoid in the Mirror” for example, established the 17 Accords of Valor, which codified many aspects of Mantoid culture, and opened the door to a less openly hostile relationship between man and mantoid. “The Kilobyte Computer” meanwhile laid the groundwork for the Dark Marla Rising saga. “Return of Y’zhooo” is generally considered the best Y’zhoo episode, and “The Vanishing Lamp, Part 2” featured the first gay kiss on network television (more of a peck, and a hypnotizing gas involved, but don’t worry about it). A rash of monkey deaths resulted in “Gleeper Rides Again” being the last episode in which the divisive Gleeper appeared (barring his occasional appearance in reused footage) and “Heaven is a Ladybug” is widely considered to be the worst episode in any Skylarks series, although its merits compared to “The Day Napoleon Came to Town” is a long running debate between old school fans (in recent years the Tomorrow Frontier episode “Dryad Issues” has been also named as a contender). Season 3 Thanks to the popularity of the first Initial Syndication movie (Skylarks: The Film) and fan backlash against the thickly-accented Commodore Swerge, Quincy O'Neill returned to the role of Commodore Quinn for the show’s final season. Two new additions to the bridge crew in Psychic Officer Bruce Suzerain and the Mantoid X’lott (initially played by teen heartthrob Billy Braxton, although the absence of any recognizable human speech drove the talented young singer away after “Death Walks Tall” and the role was performed by a stuntman for the remaining episodes). While the show was quickly written out of the official canon by producers (“except for what wasn’t”, as the quote goes) many older fans hold this third season in comparatively high esteem. The wanton psychedelia and odd digressions into Egyptian mythology were toned down, and series favorites Laxmi Aurora and Hephaestus Smythe were given an increased focus (and dialogue occasionally worthy of their talents). Of the two jokey episodes, “The Green Machine Beams Keen Fleens” is generally considered less of an acquired taste than “Quinn's Inn”. The rare 4-parter “The Escape King Escapes” is held by some as “the second best Initial Syndication trilogy” although this is a minority viewpoint and easily dismissed. Behind the scenes Concept Skylarks: Indigo Trident was created by MISSING Background information * MISSING wrote lyrics for the opening theme (entitled "Chart the Stars in Her Eyes") in order to secure a partial writer's credit for the song. These lyrics were never recorded as part of the original theme song, and thus were never aired. Related topics * Skylarks: Indigo Trident performers * Skylarks: Indigo Trident recurring characters * Character crossover appearances * Skylarks: Indigo Trident directors * Undeveloped Skylarks: Indigo Trident episodes Media * Skylarks: Indigo Trident on VHS * Skylarks: Indigo Trident on Betamax * Skylarks: Indigo Trident on CED * Skylarks: Indigo Trident on LaserDisc * Skylarks: Indigo Trident on DVD * Skylarks: Indigo Trident on Blu-ray * Skylarks: Indigo Trident soundtracks Category:Skylarks series